When Lights Go Down
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: AU. Modern day setting. Everything in InuTaisho's life was going perfectly. Then his hanyou son came.
1. Chapter 1

There were many things InuTaisho Shimizu didn't like. He didn't like it when people smoke or drank. The smoke irritated his nose whenever someone smoked around him and, along with alcohol, left a nasty odor around someone who may have otherwise smelled pleasant. Then there were those who never took responsibility for their actions. They whined and cried because something had happened to them. Some cases it was understandable -- not everything could be controlled and he knew that -- but for those who couldn't control such things, they had a knack for getting through and even coming out ahead. The ones who annoyed him to no end were the ones who brought everything upon themselves yet had the gumption to complain about it. If they made a mistake, they had to live with it. They couldn't have their hands held all the time.

That lesson he had learned the day Yashira told him to leave. For good. There was something wrong and she needed her space and some time to think things over, figure them out. He had never known as to how much he had relied on her until he had moved out and into a place of his own . . . in trying to fend for himself he had learned he had become something he had despised. InuTaisho had vowed never again to allow himself to become that dependent on someone. The only thing he had truly disliked about his separation with Yashira, and eventual divorce, was that he lost time with his son, Sesshomaru. But the boy needed his mother. InuTaisho knew that and had contented himself with visiting his only child every other weekend and every other holiday.

Three years had passed since that painful lesson but not much else had changed in the inuyoukai's life. He was still president of his own company, still earning an excellent wage, and more than capable of providing for Yashira and Sesshomaru . . . if they needed any help, that was. The female inuyoukai had also done rather well, starting her own restaurant where Sesshomaru worked part-time washing the dishes after school. Things were, in InuTaisho's opinion, running rather smoothly and the way that they should have been.

"Good day today," a fellow business associate gushed as they walked out of Taijiya Corporation's doors. "Wouldn't you agree, Shimizu?"

"Hai," the inuyoukai laughed. "Very good day. Couldn't have asked for better. How's the wife doing, Shikaru?"

"Good," Shikaru nodded. "Baby's keeping her up all night but then that's to be expected. He should be sleeping through the night before we know it."

"That's good," InuTaisho murmured, feeling a slight pang of jealousy. He wanted another pup of his own but also didn't want to go through the heartache of losing another mate.

'Maybe I can adopt,' he thought as he and Shikaru said their goodbyes and parted ways. 'I'm sure Sesshomaru would like to have another sibling. I'd have to ask him about it first, though. I don't want him to feel like I'm trying to replace him . . . he means too much to me for that.'

InuTaisho climbed into the back of his limo and told the driver to head for home, unaware of the life-changing message that waited for him there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Six months before . . . _

"My name's Izayoi," the young girl smiled. "What's yours?"

She couldn't have been more than twenty years old. He could tell that just by looking at her. Yet, she looked pinched, half-starved. If he hadn't had as much sake as he had -- he'd lost track after the tenth or twelfth glass -- he'd have been able to detect that she had more in her system than just alcohol. In fact, his nose screamed warnings at him but he ignored it. The sake had given him a slightly happy/goofy feeling and he wanted to enjoy it.

"Tai," he replied. Though he was drunk and ignoring what his sense of smell was telling him, he wasn't so far gone as to give out his full name to just anyone, especially to some strange girl who smiled so prettily at him.

"Tai," she rolled his name around on her tongue then smiled even more. "Nice name. Can I sit here or is it just a party for one?"

"By all means," InuTaisho chuckled. "Have a seat. Wouldn't mind some company for a change."

As she sat next to him, he couldn't help but notice just how pale and thin Izayoi appeared to be. Her ribs almost jutted out of her skin. "Can I get you something to eat, Izayoi?"

"No thank you," she shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh . . . You don't mind if I get something though?"

"Not at all," Izayoi smiled warmly. "By all means."

He flagged down one of the waitresses and placed a rather large order, hoping he could entice the girl to eat. His plan worked . . . to an extent. Izayoi drank more than she ate. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed troubled by something, but, when he'd asked her if there was anything wrong, she just shook her head and brushed off his concern, saying it was nothing. For the rest of the night, they made small talk and continued to sip on sake and margaritas. Somehow, as they'd left the bar together, he ended up kissing her. The sake had gone completely to his head as did long pent-up desires. He woke up the next morning, hung over, naked, and alone with only a vague recollection of taking the human girl to his bed . . .

888888888

InuTaisho let out a sigh as he flipped the lights on to his apartment. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do at that moment was run a hot bath and relax. He slipped out of his shoes, placing his keys in their usual spot by the door. As he made his way towards the bathroom, InuTaisho saw that the light to his answering machine flashing. He frowned.

'Who would call me during the day while I'm at work?' He almost ruled Yashira out, figuring if it had been an emergency, she'd have contacted him at the office. 'Unless there's been a change in visitation.'

InuTaisho pressed the button and leaned on the counter as he waited for the message to play.

"_Shimizu-san, this is Dr. Sugara at Tokyo Hospital . . ."_

His blood ran cold at hearing the words "Tokyo Hospital" and almost ran out the door. Then he shook his head and forced himself to listen, trying to reassure him that if something had happened to Sesshomaru, Yashira would have called him.

"_I'm calling to inform you that Hukara Izayoi has given birth to a child, a son, in the mid morning hours . . ."_

'Hukara Izayoi?' he frowned. 'Who the hell is that? I don't know anyone by that name . . . though the name is Izayoi _is_ familiar . . .'

"_I'm sure that you are wondering why I am calling you about this matter. It is really quite simple. Hukara-san was unable to tell us who the father to her child is so we decided to run some tests. Given the child's hanyou appearance, it was rather easy to narrow the field down. And blood tests have confirmed that the child is yours. I ask that you come right away. Hukara-san has left the hospital, without even a glance at the child. It is imperative that you come as soon as you can, Shimizu-san. The child might not make it through the night . . ."_

Numb to his core, InuTaisho dashed for the door, not even bothering to listen to the rest of the message. At that moment, the only thing that mattered was that he get to the hospital. Not the infant's mother, not his office, not even Yashira and Sesshomaru. He had to go, he had to see if it was true.

'Kami, why did this have to happen? Why like this?'

He called for his driver as he waited for the elevator. It felt like a dream . . . a very bad dream. One of which he had no escape for.


	3. Chapter 3

Recommended Music: Don't Stop Dancing by Creed

* * *

InuTaisho gazed at the tiny form in the incubator, a tiny form that he had a hard time seeing fully thanks the respirator and all of the wires the child had been attached to. What he could see -- soft, white fuzzy ears, silvery-white hair and a tiny face scrunched in pain -- sent a powerful surge of mixed emotions -- anger, pain, frustration, elation -- through him, and he couldn't decide which one he should be. He placed his hands on the glass of the incubator, a sorrowful expression on his face. 

'So tiny . . . no bigger than the palm of my hand . . .'

He wanted to take the child out of the incubator but, when he'd asked the doctors about holding his son, they quickly told him 'no.' The child wasn't strong enough to live outside of the incubator just yet, they had said.

"Born to early," he breathed, a lump forming in his throat. "All because his mother drank while pregnant for him . . . and worse. So much worse. I should have known better . . . I should have kept in contact with her, make sure she was all right and that she took care of herself."

"Tai?" a female voice inquired, her tone laced with concern. He blinked then took a deep breath then slowly turned to face his former mate and his son.

"Yashira, Sesshomaru," he nodded to each of them. "What are you doing here?"

"We called your apartment when you didn't show up for your visitation," Yashira stated quietly, taking a step towards him. "You didn't answer so I called your driver. Myouga said you here but couldn't say anything more. What's happened?"

InuTaisho didn't answer her. How could he? His one-night indiscretion had come back to haunt him and the one paying for it was the child that had been borne out of it. Mutely, he turned away, his gaze landing back on the newborn in the incubator. Yashira moved towards him, her hand resting on his arm. Then she, too, looked at the child.

"Who is this?"

"My son," he whispered.

"Your son?" Yashira echoed in quiet disbelief.

"Hai . . . Before you ask, I just found out . . . the doctor who called me said they had performed some tests and the tests said he was mine. He also said his mother had left already, abandoning him, and that the boy probably wouldn't make it through the night so I came . . . as quickly as I could."

"I didn't know you had seen someone," she murmured quietly.

"I haven't been," InuTaisho admitted. "It was one night. She approached me after I'd had a little too much to drink. I never saw her again after that."

"So what are you going to do?"

He paused for a moment, his golden eyes focused on the tiny form now squirming as pain started to wrack his frame. His face had contorted even more and the pup let out a weak cry. Already, the infant hanyou suffered and there wasn't much he could do about it. It wrenched at his heart to see it, and he placed a hand back on the incubator's glass.

"I intend to watch over him," he finally replied. "And to do whatever it takes to help him. Same as I would do for Sesshomaru. He's my son, my responsibility, and I will not turn my back on him. I will not abandon him the way his mother did."

"What's wrong with him?" Sesshomaru inquired. The thirteen-year-old remained in the doorway. "Why's he crying like that?"

"Withdrawal pains," InuTaisho murmured, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces as the pitiful cries filled the room. "Because I refused to listen to my instincts, I impregnated a drug addict . . . and she didn't care about the life that grew inside her. Because of her addictions, when the pup was born, he was automatically put into withdrawal. It's slowly tearing him apart."

"Why would anyone do that to themselves?" the teen asked, disgust lacing his tone.

"That's a very good question, Sesshomaru," InuTaisho sighed. "I wish I knew the answer to that."

"What are you going to name him, Tai?" Yashira tilted her head some. "He shouldn't go without a name, no matter what happens to him."

InuTaisho thought about it for a moment, thankful for the brief distraction from the child's whimpers and mewlings. Yashira was right. The pup needed a name, no matter what. He smiled a little then nodded. He had the perfect name for the infant, one that befitted the family bloodline and one that he hoped would let the child know that someone loved him and would inspire that primitive desire to fight and continue to live.

"Inuyasha."


	4. Chapter 4

"Shhhh, it's all right, pup, it's all right," came the soothing rumble. "I've got you now. You're okay. No more need to fuss like this. We're going home soon. You can relax. Shhhh. It's all right. It's all right."

InuTaisho cradled his infant son close as the child cried and fussed, the tiny face scrunched in pain and tears flooding the little one's eyes. The infant's muscles had tensed hard, creating pain for the young one. They refused to relax, despite the gentle massaging the nurses had taught him to give the pup.

Eight weeks had passed since the boy had come prematurely into the world. The pup's first night had been the worst. He had cried and cried until he had exhausted himself out, but even then, he still whimpered in his sleep. The doctors had monitored him throughout the night and gave the pup a mild painkiller when he needed it, though they were reluctant to at first. Inuyasha was hanyou and most never wanted to keep a child of mixed parentage. However, thanks to a very large donation to the hospital's pre-natal unit, the doctors had gone out of their way to make Inuyasha comfortable and give him the best care possible, despite their misgivings as to how long he would live.

Then the infant had decided to prove them wrong. Not only had he lived through that first night but the night after that and the night after that. His lungs continued to develop and he slowly grew stronger to where he could be taken out of the incubator for short periods of time until he no longer needed to be in it, thanks to the demon blood that flowed through him. Unfortunately, due to his demon blood, the addiction to the drugs remained and it caused a lot of discomfort for Inuyasha. His system was still cleaning itself out. InuTaisho glanced down at little one in his arms.

Inuyasha remained on the tiny side but that was to be expected. Being thrust into the world when you weren't ready to be didn't go without consequence. Having your mother drink, smoke, and take illegal drugs while she carried you didn't go without consequence, either. Though she had done the wrong, you, as her child, paid the ultimate price. Inuyasha had been born small and underweight, and addicted to what she had taken during the pregnancy. His lungs weren't completely developed upon his birth. The withdrawal, Inuyasha would eventually get over. He would grow. All of this InuTaisho knew, but there other consequences to Izayoi's actions, another price that his infant son would pay, one that no one had counted on. His son, they had discovered, had been born blind.

"Don't worry," he murmured as he continued to soothe the fussing infant. He stood just inside the main entrance of the hospital, waiting for Myouga to pull up with the limo. Tenderly, InuTaisho kissed his son's forehead as he continued, "I'll be your eyes for you, little one. You will know the world and all the colours and sights it has to offer. I'll find a way. I promise you. You will have a good life."

The white limo pulled up at that moment, and InuTaisho picked up the diaper bag that the nurses had packed for him. Inuyasha still fussed but not as much. Another glance at the child told him the pup had worn himself out once more. Smiling to himself, InuTaisho covered the infant up and headed out to the limo. Home awaited them.

888888888

Sesshomaru sighed softly then set his pencil down. The noise coming from the new nursery was slowly driving him towards insanity. Frustration had already come. And it was only the first night of his father's weekend visitation rights.

With a grunt, Sesshomaru pushed himself away from his desk and padded into the living room. Every attempt to do his homework had proven futile. He'd hoped that his half-brother would have quieted down by now, but the stubborn hanyou had refused to give up. According to his father, the infant still suffered withdrawal pains. They weren't as bad as before, but they still made the tiny infant very uncomfortable and very irritable.

'Guess I can't fault Inuyasha for that,' he grumbled to himself as he padded into the kitchen. 'Not his fault his mother's a whore and Father was too stupid to realize it. I just wish he'd stop crying, if only for a few moments.'

Truth be told, Sesshomaru didn't mind the thought of having a younger sibling. He'd been wanting one for as long as he could remember. But, since his parents had separated and divorced three years before, neither of them had dated anyone else. Both had become too busy trying to provide for him that they simply didn't bother to try and get back into the dating game, and, since they had no one else to really dote their attentions on, he received all of their spare time. Well, all of his mother's spare time. His father came to games and competitions, when he wasn't out of town on business, but otherwise only spared time for Sesshomaru every other weekend, two weeks from each summer month, and every other holiday. He felt second-rate in his father's eyes, and, with Inuyasha around now, the feeling had only sharpened. Not for the first time, Sesshomaru wondered why his father even bothered with him.

'Don't think about it,' he scolded himself. 'Father's made his decision. He wants Inuyasha, not me.'

He'd just gotten into the refrigerator to make himself a sandwich when the sound of fussing grew louder. Eyes wide with surprise, Sesshomaru whirled around to see his father enter the kitchen, Inuyasha cradled close to him. The youkai frowned when he saw him.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing, son?"

"I was just getting me something to eat," he began when his father shook his head, a bit of a smile on his face.

"Why don't you sit down and take your brother for a while? I'll fix supper. Okay?"

"Me? Hold Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru squeaked, feeling both scared and shocked. Shocked that his father wasn't yelling at him for making a snack before supper. Scared because he'd never held Inuyasha before. The child looked so frail, more so than any infant he'd encountered, that he feared he'd snap the child in half with little to no pressure at all.

"Sure," the silver-haired man nodded, ushering him to a chair. "Shouldn't take me too long to fix us something to eat. Curry sound good?"

"Y-yeah," the youth stammered, plopping into a chair. His father handed his half-brother to him, instructing him on how to hold Inuyasha so the pup would feel safe. Then the older male busied himself with pulling out pans and cooking ingredients. Wide-eyed, Sesshomaru glanced at the hanyou in his arms then blinked when he saw the pup had quieted down considerably. Inuyasha still whimpered, and he squirmed, his arms brushing against his face and his legs kicking some, but the whimpering wasn't as loud from before. If anything, the pup appeared to be a little more at ease, and drifting off. For a moment, because the pup had quieted so quickly, Sesshomaru thought he'd hurt the infant and started to panic.

"Relax, boy," came the gentle tone. "He's just tired. He wore himself out. That's all."

"That's all?" Sesshomaru echoed, blinking.

"Hai," his father chuckled as he began to prepare their dinner. "You did the same thing when you fussed for a few hours like that."

"I fussed like that?" he murmured, finally looking at his father.

"For a month straight, it seemed like," InuTaisho smiled warmly. "You were colicky, though. After that, you calmed right down, and only fussed when something bothered you, like your tummy or your ears. All babies fuss when they're uncomfortable. Doesn't matter if they are youkai, ningen, or hanyou. Some just aren't as bad about it as others."

"Was I as bad as Inuyasha?"

"No," his father replied softly. "You weren't as bad as this. But then your mother took care of herself when she carried you in her belly. She did everything the doctors told her, and you were born healthy and on time."

"And Inuyasha's didn't," Sesshomaru stated flatly, remembering when he'd first seen his sibling and how torn his father had looked.

"Correct. And his demon blood holds onto the addiction longer than what his human blood would. That is why he still fusses when a human baby wouldn't anymore."

"Oh."

Sesshomaru gazed at his half-brother's face once more. Pale, watery eyes stared at him unseeing. He could tell by the way the hanyou's eyes didn't move and a pang of sympathy hit Sesshomaru. His father had told him his brother was blind, could possibly be blind for the rest of his life. They wouldn't know for certain until Inuyasha got older and they searched out the possibilities. Until then, the child wouldn't know light or darkness, or colour, or what it was like to read.

'I'll read to him,' Sesshomaru told himself as he gave the pup a tiny hug. 'I may not be able to do much else for him but I can do that. I can do that.'


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next five years, InuTaisho watched his youngest son grow. Not nearly as fast as other children, thanks to the drugs his mother had taken during her pregnancy, but he grew. The child had even adapted a way of getting out of bed and moving around his apartment hours before InuTaisho would even consider getting up, and knowing when he was getting up himself. Inuyasha could get into the lower cupboards, knowing which ones he could get into and find the cereal boxes. InuTaisho had woken up on more than one occasion to find Inuyasha sitting quietly in the living room, quietly munching on Cocoa Puffs or Cheerios.

His life had changed drastically since Inuyasha had been born. What he thought was a clean apartment turned out not to be as clean as he thought. He'd had to buy an air purifier because the pup's nose was extra sensitive and had detected pollutants he didn't even know where there. Cords had to be moved off the floor, outlets had to be covered, expensive and rare items were placed in a separate room that he kept under lock and key . . . but those had been minor changes, in InuTaisho's opinion. The major changes had occurred within him, and had to do with his oldest.

InuTaisho had, in the first three years of divorce, felt that the visitation schedule with Sesshomaru would be just fine, that his son needed his mother more than he needed his father. He'd had no idea of how wrong he was until Inuyasha came along. Then he'd talked to Yashira, seeking more visitation rights with Sesshomaru.

At first, the female inuyoukai had been surprised and nearly refused him. Slowly, though, as he talked to her while holding Inuyasha, she changed her mind and agreed. When they'd told Sesshomaru what they had agreed to, he had been as equally shocked as his mother, but had regarded the whole thing with suspicion. Things were still rough between him and his oldest, but InuTaisho was determined to make sure that _both_ of his sons knew just how much he loved them.

"'apa! 'apa!"

Startled out of his reverie, InuTaisho blinked then chuckled as Inuyasha made his way towards him, the cordless phone in one hand. For being blind, the pup moved around as well as he would have if he'd been able to see, InuTaisho noted.

'And he hears better than most, too. Sharper nose than even mine.' A warm smile touched his lips as the child handed him the phone then proceed to climb into his lap. 'Can't talk well, though. Learning things a little slower than most pups. But he's doing all right. Thank the Kami for that.'

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou took the phone back then thrust it towards him.

"Nee-cha! Nee-cha!"

"Is it time to call aniki?" InuTaisho inquired, his smile growing warmer as furry white ears twitched. Before he could take the phone from the pup, Inuyasha pulled it back and held it to his head, amazingly enough, the way it was supposed to be held.

"Nee-cha?"

"Silly pup," he chuckled again. "I have to dial first before you can talk to aniki. And I need the phone so I can dial."

The phone was held out once more, and InuTaisho took it . . . just as it started to ring. Inuyasha sat straight, his ears at attention, unseeing eyes somehow focused on receiver. He even gasped, as if surprised, then whispered, "Nee-cha."

"Silly pup," he murmured again as he answered. "Moshi moshi."

"_Father?"_

"Sesshomaru? What perfect timing," he glanced at the delighted face of the pup in his lap. "I was just about to call you."

"_I figured as much,"_ came the wry chuckle. _"That's why I called you first . . . let me guess, though. The pup said it was time to call."_

"Oh, you could say that. He misses you, as do I . . . when do you think you'll be able to come over again?"

"_I was hoping tonight, actually,"_ Sesshomaru replied. _"Mother has to have the house fumigated and we need to be out tonight . . ."_

"And you need a place to stay in the meantime?"

"_Hai . . ."_

"Come on over. You're always welcome here."

"_Arigato, Father. You won't mind if I hold study group tonight, either would you?"_

"Nee-cha!" Inuyasha reached for the phone at that moment. "Nee-cha!"

"Sure," InuTaisho replied. "Your brother wishes to say hello."

"_Put him on then."_

He handed the phone over to Inuyasha then watched as the child "talked" to his brother for the next five minutes. When the "conversation" was over, InuTaisho took the phone back.

"So when can I expect you?"

"_In the next hour, Father. My study group will be with me."_

"Then I'll have some snacks and drinks ready. See you in an hour . . . I love you, Sesshomaru."

"_I love you, too, Father. I'll see you in an hour."_

As he hung up the phone, he looked at his youngest. The pup had a big grin on his face.

"You," he told his son, tickling Inuyasha's sides and making him squeal, "are something else. You know that?"

Giggles were his only reply.

888888888

"Man, this is going to be soo boring!" came the complaint. "We're going to be stuck babysitting! I just know it!"

"Shut up, Hiten," someone told the complainer. "It isn't going to be that bad."

"Whatever," Hiten grumbled.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he and his mother made their way towards his father's apartment. The older youkai would be expecting them within the next ten minutes, providing his wayward friends would stop their complaining and wandering away.

Truth be told, he felt slightly apprehensive. It was the first time he'd brought friends over to his father's apartment for anything. He had no idea as to how his father and younger half-brother would react to some of his friends, or how his friends would react to them. A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Relax," his mother murmured. "It isn't going to be as bad as you're probably making it out to be."

"Probably not," he conceded as the group waited for the elevator. "I just hope no one minds Inuyasha . . ."

"They won't," she told him. "You'll see."

The elevator opened to admit them. Within a few minutes, they were on his father's floor and heading for the suite. Already, Sesshomaru could hear "Nee-cha!" and they weren't even halfway to his father's. He smirked to himself. The pup had an uncanny knack for knowing when he was coming.

"Who is that?" one of the girls, Kagome, inquired.

"That would be my little brother," he chuckled.

"He knows we're here?"

"Excellent hearing," Yashira stated, gesturing to one of her own ears. "Excellent sense of smell, too."

They reached the door at the same time his father opened it. Tiny arms reached for him. Out of habit, Sesshomaru picked him up and led his friends to the living room . . .

888888888

InuTaisho watched Sesshomaru immediately settled on the couch, Inuyasha resting comfortably against him. Several of the females were cooing to the pup, and commenting on how cute he looked. He chuckled then turned to Yashira.

"So where are you staying during this?" he inquired softly. Despite their separation, the demoness still held a very special place in his heart.

"I was going to get a hotel room for a few days . . ."

"Nonsense," InuTaisho shook his head. "You can stay here with me and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"Tai, there isn't enough . . ."

"Both boys have their own room plus there's an extra guest room, Shi," he stated firmly. "I'm not going to take no for answer on this."

For a moment, she hesitated, uncertainty lighting her eyes. Finally, Yashira sighed and shook her head.

"All right, I'll stay," she murmured. InuTaisho smiled once more.

"I'll have Li bring up your things and park your car for you . . ." He looped his arm through hers and ushered her in. "Inuyasha, come help me fix supper."

"Nee-cha!"

"Sounds like he's mine for the night, Father," came the chuckle. "You're out of luck."

"Oh, hush," InuTaisho admonished.

"Nee-cha?" Yashira blinked. "Is that his way of saying 'no'?"

"That's his way of saying he wants his brother," he replied. "Help me with supper and I'll tell you all about Inuyasha-speak."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun filtered through the window, hitting InuTaisho directly in the eye. With a groan, he cursed himself for not having closed the curtains further before he fell asleep. Out of habit, he stretched, his arm brushing against the side of bed next to the wall . . . only to feel an empty bed. InuTaisho sat up, startled for a moment, then groaned again. Apparently his youngest decided to find someone else to crawl into bed with in the middle of the night.

'That,' he thought as he got up, 'or he got into the Cheerios again.'

Slipping into his robe and tying it, InuTaisho headed into the kitchen, pausing when he heard Yashira's voice talking to someone. Curious, he walked towards the guest room where she was staying. A pup giggling ensued just as he reached her door. Smiling, he knocked on her door.

'So this is where he got to,' he mused.

"Come in."

"Good morning," he murmured, opening the door. Yashira rested on her side, her head propped on one hand. Next to her lay Inuyasha . . . or what he could see of the pup. The child had buried himself under the blankets so that only the top of his head stuck out.

"I heard him get up a couple hours ago," his former mate offered apologetically. "I brought him in here to keep him out of the cupboards. I was afraid he'd get into something that would make him sick."

"'apa!" came Inuyasha's muffled giggle. "'apa!"

"You heard him get up?" he raised an eyebrow as he sat on the foot of her bed, and reached up to tickle a foot, knowing instinctually what game his son was playing. Yashira nodded.

"Yeah . . . I got to him before he could start opening the cupboards. I couldn't believe how quickly he'd gotten into the kitchen."

"'apa!"

"I see you, Inuyasha," he told the pup then glanced back at the demoness. "I know. He can move quickly if he knows his environment. And thank you. You didn't have to retrieve him."

"Well, I know how much you care about him," she murmured. "I just didn't want anything to happen to him."

"I appreciate it, though I daresay he knows what cupboards he's getting into," InuTaisho chuckled. Above him, Inuyasha giggled and squirmed, making his way closer to Yashira.

"He does?" she frowned, her expression dubious. "How? He can't see . . ."

"But he can smell," he smiled. "He can pick up scents that even _I_ somehow miss. He knows which cupboards have the cereal and other dry finger foods, and which ones don't."

"Oh . . ." Yashira then grinned, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I feel silly now."

"You didn't know," he soothed. "I can't fault you for following your instincts . . . Would you like some breakfast, Yashira?"

"I'm not . . ." the inu demoness began, her expression slightly alarmed.

"Relax," he winked. "The miso soup is already prepared, it just needs to be heated up. Other than that, breakfast around here is usually just granola, fruits and yogurt."

"Granola, fruits and yogurt?"

"Hai . . . It's what Inuyasha likes in the mornings, plus it's quick and easy."

"All right," Yashira finally conceded, digging Inuyasha out from underneath her blankets. "Sounds good, Tai."

888888888

"Nee-cha!"

Sesshomaru groaned and buried his head as small fingers poked him on the nose and cheek. He wondered idly if Inuyasha woke their father up in the same manner.

'Probably does,' he figured, trying to get out of the pup's range. It was a futile exercise, he knew. Inuyasha, when he got it in his head to give his brother a wake up call, gave his brother a wake up call.

Sure enough, the moment he'd gotten out of Inuyasha's reach, the pup climbed into the bed with him, promptly snuggling up to him. A tiny finger poked his nose once more.

"Nee-cha," the pup cooed softly. "B'ea'fas . . ."

Sesshomaru opened one eye to gaze at him.

"Breakfast? Is Mother fixing it? Or Father?"

"'apa . . ."

'Light breakfast then,' he thought as he wrapped his arms around his brother. He could already smell the strawberry yogurt on his brother's breath. 'That isn't too bad. But I'm not getting up. Not just yet.'

888888888

"Are you sure about this, Hakura-san?"

"I'm sure," the dark-haired woman nodded. "I need to know what happened to him. I need to know that he's safe."

"Very well," came the reply. "I'll begin right away."


	7. Chapter 7

InuTaisho hummed softly as he made his way to his office, a five-year-old pup sleeping contentedly against his back. It had become nothing unusual for him to show up with Inuyasha strapped in the baby carrier, the hanyou out like a light. Since he'd decided he wasn't going to let someone else raise his child, InuTaisho had opened a daycare in the facility. Those who had young children could bring them in so the adults could check on their children throughout the day and not have to worry about rushing to another daycare center or the baby-sitter's to get their pups at a certain time. It was also affordable for them as well.

As he reached his office, his secretary, a Higurashi Kaede, greeted him. The elderly woman never passed up a chance to take a peep at his son and pet his ears. She absolutely adored him.

"Good morning, Shacho," she bowed slightly then craned her head, chuckling. "Sleeping once again, is he?"

"Hai," InuTaisho chuckled. "The ride here does that to him. How are your nieces and nephew?"

"Doing good," she nodded, picking up a bundle of papers then handing them over to him. "Kikyou's doing well in the archery tournaments, Kagome's enjoying her art classes and Souta is being Souta, the little imp. Oh, a Takeda Musou from the Tokyo Police Department called just before you arrived. Said he was on his way to talk to you about a matter of importance."

"Really?" InuTaisho frowned. Why would the Tokyo Police be calling him? "He didn't say why?"

"No, Shimizu-san. Just that it was a matter of importance."

"Huh . . . Send him when he gets here. Make sure security knows that he's coming."

"Very well, Shacho."

Kaede returned to her desk, and InuTaisho went to his, his expression contemplative. What did the Tokyo Police Department want with him anyway?

888888888

"Here we are, Hukara-san," Takeda Musou stated, stepping out of his car. Behind him, Hukara Izayoi climbed out then began to search for her pack of cigarettes. She'd just found them as they approached the main lobby to Shimizu Enterprises and had started to light one when Musou grabbed her hand.

"No smoking allowed in the building," he explained she gave him a confused look, pointing to the sign. The woman, he had noticed, smoked cigarettes like they were going out of style. He didn't have a super sensitive nose, like the youkai race did, but even he could smell the cigarette smoke on the woman.

"Oh," she murmured, putting the pack away. Musou shook his head then entered the building, the Hukara woman behind him. They were greeted by security, who, upon hearing his name, allowed him to pass unhindered. Soon, they were on an elevator, heading for the sixth floor where one Shimizu InuTaisho worked.

'This has got to be one of the most unusual cases I've ever had to deal with,' he thought as the elevator went slowly. 'I don't even know why I'm helping this woman. Even if she were to find her child, the courts wouldn't allow her access to the boy. She abandoned him. Granted, she's been through rehab but that won't be enough for the courts. I'm surprised she even remembered much about who she slept with.'

Tokyo Hospital, the place where her child had been born at, had not helped them much when Musou decided to help her locate her child. The doctors and the nurses gave her disgusted looks when they'd learned who she was. Musou was pretty sure it was because she'd been drunk and on LSD at the time she slept with an inuyoukai, giving birth to a hanyou child. Their attitudes towards Hukara Izayoi disgusted him, to say the least. Granted, he didn't like the fact that she _had_ slept with a youkai but then that had been her decision. Not his.

A few moments later, they were stepping onto the sixth floor, and Musou looked for anyone who might help. An elderly woman with an eye patch approached them.

"Takeda Musou?" she inquired.

"Hai."

"Higurashi Kaede," she bowed. "I've informed Shacho of your arrival. Please follow me. Shimizu-sama is expecting you."

She led them through the cubicles to a spacious office at the end of the room. Behind a large mahogany desk sat the most imposing inuyoukai Musou had ever met. The male sat straight, even as he wrote. Swallowing hard, Musou waited as Kaede knocked on the frame and announced him. Golden eyes raised to meet his, and Musou felt himself shrinking. Next to him, Hukara Izayoi fidgeted.

'No! I mustn't allow him to intimidate me. He may be a powerful youkai but he also isn't above the law. I must remain calm and not allow him to intimidate.'

"Come in," InuTaisho nodded, gesturing to a chair. His nose then crinkled as Izayoi started to approach. "She stays right where she's at."

"Pardon?" Musou blinked.

"She stays right where she's at," he repeated, pointing to Izayoi, pen in hand. "I can smell the cigarette smoke on her. She stays right where she's at."

Musou glanced at her then nodded in reassurance. He knew he probably smelled like cigarette smoke, too, thanks to the half a pack Izayoi had smoked on the drive there, and that the only reason why InuTaisho was even letting him approach was because he was an officer of the law. InuTaisho set his pen down and folded his hands.

"What can I do for you, Takeda-san?" came the polite inquiry. Obviously, his presence baffled the business youkai and for good reason. Shimizu InuTaisho had done nothing wrong, in the eyes of the law.

"Shimizu-san," he began, "I am here to inquire about a child that had been borne to a Hukara Izayoi five years ago. A child that she had abandoned . . ."

InuTaisho stiffened, his eyes going cold. Musou blinked. He hadn't expected _that_ kind of a reaction.

"Is that her?"

"Hai . . . Shimizu-san, Hukara-san has gone through rehabilitation in the last year and a half, and she remembers giving birth to the child. She came to the police department, asking for our help to find the child. When we went to Tokyo Hospital, they were less than kind in helping us. The only thing that they would confirm for us was that she did, in fact, give birth to a male child. A hanyou child. They wouldn't tell us if the father had been contacted regarding the birth or if the child had been adopted. Hukara-san has gone over photos, through both our criminal files and newspaper clippings we have in our building. You were one of many youkai she claims to have slept with. We are hoping that you'll be able to tell us something."

"Like?"

"Like if the hospital contacted you about the child. As I said, he is hanyou and narrows the list of fathers down quite considerably. Hukara-sama is quite worried about the child's well-being. She doesn't even know if he's alive."

InuTaisho seemed to consider his words before he leaned forward, his eyes golden ice. He shivered some, as if the temperature in the room had dropped.

"Then maybe she shouldn't have abandoned him."

"I agree with you about that," Musou swallowed again. "She shouldn't have . . . but what's done is done. All she'd like to know is whether the child is alive or not. And, if he is, where he's at . . . did the hospital contact you about the child?"

"Hai. The hospital contacted me about the child," came the cold reply.

"Then you are the father?"

"Hai. I am the father." His cold gaze then traveled to the woman standing in the door. If looks could kill, Musou was quite certain Hukara Izayoi would be leaving Shimizu Enterprises in a body bag. "And, as his father, I will make sure she never sees him ever again."


	8. Chapter 8

"How dare he!" Izayoi fumed as Musou drove her back to the station. "You'd think he'd have been grateful that I was interested in my child! That I want to see him and help relieve the burdens of raising him!"

"He's inuyoukai, Hukara-san," Musou stated, pulling into the precinct's parking lot. "Canine youkai are fiercely loyal to their pups, as are neko youkai are to their kits. They're the only species of youkai who really take responsibility for their young and will do anything for their children, including die for them. In his eyes, you're an unfit mother, despite the fact that you've cleaned up your act."

"Well, if he thinks I'm going to give up on my child without a fight, he's got another thing coming. He isn't the only one with money to throw around," the woman spat then stormed to her car. Musou shook his head.

'My deepest sympathies to you, Shimizu-san. I only hope you can keep the pup away from her.'

888888888

InuTaisho growled, slamming his pen down. The scent of cigarettes _still_ lingered in the air. It disgusted him. He knew the only reason why the officer had smelled like cigarette smoke had been because _she_ had been smoking. Half a pack, if her stench had been any indication. Then that damned attorney had arrived, summoning him to court. He couldn't believe that damn woman was actually _suing_ him for custody of their child.

"Shacho?" Kaede stuck her head in the door.

"Yes, Higurashi-san?"

"The day care just contacted me. Inuyasha's asking for his 'apa."

He growled again. And his son's timing couldn't have come at a worse time. Thanks to _that_ woman, he wreaked of cigarettes. His son wouldn't be able to handle the smell, and he knew it.

"Have them put a mask over him before they send him up."

"Will do," she nodded.

A few minutes later, a very sleeping-looking Inuyasha was led into his office, a white mask placed over the child's face. InuTaisho smiled, despite his son's irritable expression. Inuyasha hated wearing the masks but had come to understand why he had to. If one was on, he knew that there was a bad smell somewhere, a bad smell that would make him cough, maybe even put him in the hospital. Not for the first time since Takeda Musou and Hukara Izayoi had shown, InuTaisho was thankful that his pup had been in the daycare center. They'd be on their way to the hospital if the hanyou had been in his office.

"'apa? 'ere 'you?" came the muffled inquiry. Thanks to the mask, the pup's nose couldn't detect anyone. He had to rely on his ears, but that was only effective if someone were talking.

"Right over here, pup," InuTaisho told him. "Getting sleepy?"

"'ai . . . 'ung'y."

"Sleepy and hungry, huh?" InuTaisho chuckled. "Guess we'll have to do something about that."

Inuyasha made his way around his desk and InuTaisho scooped him up. With the pup settled in his lap, he got into his little refrigerator and pulled out a cold lunch that he'd prepared that morning. He'd worry about Izayoi later. His son came first.

888888888

Yashira hummed softly as she chopped the vegetables she'd bought for dinner that night. Her former mate would probably get upset that she was fixing the final day's meal, but she wasn't about to rest on his hospitality for the duration of her stay. She didn't like to feel that she was burdening her ex. That had been part of the reason why she'd filed for divorce. She still loved him but she didn't like to feel helpless. She needed to do something with her life.

As she dropped the vegetables into a pot, Yashira heard the apartment door open. The faint scent of cigarettes greeted her nose, as did InuTaisho's and his son's. Frowning, she walked into the living room. Immediately, Yashira had a pup in her arms, and he had a white mask around his nose.

"Change his clothes then bag them," came the cool statement.

"Tai, I'm not . . ." she began.

"Please, Yashira. His clothes smell like cigarettes and so do mine. He's also getting quite irritated with that mask."

His tone left no room for argument. Quietly, she took Inuyasha to his room and did as her ex asked. When she brought him back into the living room, InuTaisho stood there, waiting. With a smile, he took his son back and removed the white mask. Immediately, Inuyasha looked relieved and seemed to liven up a bit. He'd been rather listless in her arms before.

"Arigato, Yashira . . . I appreciate it."

"No problem . . . what happened? I don't think I've seen you that upset in a long time," she commented.

InuTaisho drew a deep breath.

"His mother is suing for custody of him. I received the summons two hours after she decided to pay me a visit, bringing a police officer with her."

"What?"


	9. Chapter 9

Yashira stared at her former mate, her eyes wide. Surely he jested. The pup's mother was now suing for custody after five years of abandonment? She couldn't believe it, and, from the look on InuTaisho's face, she could tell he couldn't believe it, either. Finally, she found her voice.

"How can she sue for custody of him? She _abandoned_ him."

"Apparently there's a judge that feels she deserves a chance," he all but spat out, his fingers untangling some unseen knot in Inuyasha's hair. Then he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. She won't get custody of him. I'll see to it."

"How?" Yashira inquired. "I mean, she's already got a judge on her side. And if you ask for a different judge, it'll look like you have a judge in your pocket."

"I'm aware of that, Yashira," InuTaisho stated. "It isn't something that hasn't crossed my mind. I just need to relax. My lawyers are working on it. I _do_ have a strong enough case against her."

"Yeah," she nodded. "You do."

Trying to ignore the uneasiness that had settled in her stomach, Yashira went back into the kitchen to finish preparing supper.

888888888

InuTaisho adjusted his tie one final time then smoothed out the invisible wrinkles of his suit jacket. His lawyers surrounded him, along with Dr. Sugara and several of the nurses who'd been working the day Inuyasha had been born. He'd left work early to be at the court house on time, despite the fact that it could be hours before his case even went before the judge. Fortunately, Yashira had agreed to watch Inuyasha for him during the proceedings. After he'd encountered Izayoi for the second time, he didn't want to expose his son and his fragile lungs to the cigarette smoke he knew would cloak the woman.

"Relax, Shimizu-sama," one of the males murmured. "She doesn't have a case."

"I know," he replied. "I just want to get this over with and get home to my son. That's all."

"You'll be home before you know it," the man soothed.

The bailiff called his name and the case number, indicating the judge was ready to see them. Taking a deep breath, InuTaisho followed his lawyers in and took his seat. Izayoi and her lawyer weren't there. For a moment, the inuyoukai was certain that she'd fail to show up, that her act had been just that: an act. Then the scent of cigarette heralded her arrival, and InuTaisho did his best to hide his disgust, reaffirming his vow to keep Inuyasha away from her at all costs.

As soon as Izayoi and her troop of lawyers had arrived, they were sworn in and the judge appeared before them. For the next several hours, Izayoi's lawyers went on and on about how what her life had been like before and during her pregnancy for her hanyou child, and what her life had been like afterwards. They spoke of how she'd gone through rehabilitation and how, when she'd remembered that she had a child, had started searching for any information about him then ended with cold attitude InuTaisho had given her when she'd expressed an interest in her child. Before his lawyers had a chance to present his case, the judge called a halt for the day.

As the lawyers were packing up, the judge gazed at InuTaisho.

"Shimizu-sama . . ."

"Hai, your Honour?" He met her gaze, unflinching.

"Tomorrow, bring the child with you to court," she stated. "I will determine Hukara-san's rights then."

"Your Honour," InuTaisho began, "I dare not bring the child with me. Not with Hukara-san smoking as she does."

"And why not?" the woman demanded, folding her arms.

"He has asthma," he stated. "As Dr. Sugara will testify . . . the scent of smoke will cause him to have an attack."

"I do not smell cigarettes on her . . . How is it that you can?"

"I am inuyoukai, your Honour, making my son half. His sense of smell is also how he sees . . ."

"How he sees?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"He is blind," InuTaisho explained. "His other senses, especially smell, are heightened because of it. I dare not bring him here for fear he'll have a hard time breathing."

"Then I suggest you make sure that he doesn't have a hard time breathing," the judge snapped. "He needs to be here. Bring him tomorrow, Shimizu-sama, or I will hold you in contempt. That will be all."

InuTaisho watched, his heart going cold with fear, as the judge left the courtroom. One of his lawyers grasped his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Shimizu-sama. Your son will be all right. We're already putting in for another judge, someone who is neutral. We won't allow the child to be ripped away from you."

"I hope so," he murmured, feeling slightly sick to his stomach. Already he had a bad feeling about this case.

'No!' he scolded himself. 'Don't think like that! No respectable judge would tear a child away from the only home he's ever had. Think positive. Inuyasha needs you to be strong and to not waver. She won't get him. No matter what she tries, Izayoi won't get him. He'll be safe from her. He will.'

"Shimizu-sama."

He took a deep breath as Izayoi called his name then slowly turned to face her, his expression going cool. Fire lit her eyes as she faced off against him.

"I _will_ see my son," she declared quietly. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, as requested, InuTaisho carried his five-year-old son into the courthouse, his lawyers and the boy's doctors trailing behind him. Inuyasha had a surgical face mask on as they entered, the only thing that InuTaisho could think of to keep his son from having an asthma attack, and already his son had started to become lethargic. The boy clung fearfully to him, his sightless eyes darting about in unison with his ears.

"Don't worry, pup," he soothed, petting the child's ears, and doing his best to ignore the rank smell of cigarettes coming up behind him. "We'll be going home soon. I promise."

"You mean he'll be going home with me," a female voice declared.

"Hukara-sama," another voice interjected, "please refrain from speaking to Shimizu-san. The case hasn't been won yet."

"I'm just stating how it's going to be," Izayoi professed innocently. She and her lawyers quickly passed his group then stopped in front of them. Immediately, she reached out to Inuyasha.

"I want to hold my son," she stated. "And what's that mask doing on his face? He should breathe freely. What kind of a father are you?"

Something in her voice triggered something in his son, for at that moment InuTaisho felt tiny fingers digging into him. The boy's fear spiked. Instinctively, InuTaisho wrapped his arms around the boy and turned his body so she couldn't touch him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"The mask is on because of _you_, because you still smoke," he hissed. "And do not touch him. You frighten him."

"Why you . . ."

"Hukara-sama, please," came the interjection. "Behaving like this is going to get you nowhere. Come. We're going to be late."

The lawyer who had spoken grabbed her arm and tugged it. She gave him one final glare then stormed off with her lawyers. In his arms, Inuyasha trembled and whimpered. His shirt started to become damp from tears.

"This is not a good reaction," Dr. Sugara stated. "Does she not realize what she's doing to him?"

"No," InuTaisho shook his head, rubbing Inuyasha's back soothingly and hoping to prevent the onslaught of an asthma attack. "She doesn't. All she cares about is getting her way. Never mind Inuyasha doesn't know her. She just wants to punish me for caring about him and wanting to keep him away from her, which is what's best for him. She's not fit . . ."

"We know, Shimizu-sama. We know."

They entered the courtroom and took their places. Once again, the bailiff swore them in then announced the judge presiding. When the judge had seated herself, she quickly glanced at both parties, her face scowling when her gaze fell upon Inuyasha.

"What is that mask doing on his face?" she demanded.

"Your Honour told me yesterday to ensure that my son does not have an asthma attack during these proceedings," InuTaisho stated, bowing slightly. "It is the only way to keep Hukara's cigarette smells from aggravating him."

"I see . . . Take it off him, Shimizu-sama."

"What?"

"I said take it off. The mask has no place in this courtroom."

"Your Honour, I must protest this action," Dr. Sugara interjected, rising to his feet. "Shimizu-sama has done as you have asked. He has brought this child here, and is doing what needs to be done to prevent the boy from having an attack. Do you really wish to be the cause for this boy going to the hospital?"

"And you are?"

"Sugara Miroku, Inuyasha's doctor. I have been since the day of his birth."

"I seriously doubt the boy's asthma is bad enough to detect cigarette smoke from halfway across the room, Dr. Sugara. I want the mask removed."

InuTaisho growled at that moment, his eyes narrowed. No way was he going to allow this to continue.

"I refuse to remove it, your _Honour_," he spat, standing up. "Just as I refuse to stay here and continue this . . . this _farce_. Hukara-sama _abandoned_ Inuyasha the day of his birth. She _continued_ to indulge in her habits instead of making sure that her son was cared for. By those two instances alone, we shouldn't even be here."

"Sit down, Shimizu-sama, or I will hold you in contempt!"

"No," InuTaisho stated coolly. "You may hold me in contempt . . . just as _I_ hold _you_ in contempt . . . Contempt for endangering my child's life, contempt for your callousness, contempt for doing what _isn't_ in this child's best interest."

"Then you leave me no choice, Shimizu-sama . . . Bailiff, take the child away from him and give him to his mother then arrest him. Shimizu-sama, your rights as a parent are now declined."

Before he knew it, Inuyasha had been ripped from his arms while he was dragged away, Inuyasha's terrified wail echoing throughout the building.

888888888

The moment her child had been placed in her arms, Izayoi took off, gloating silently to herself. She'd won. She'd actually won. But then she knew that she had. InuTaisho hadn't stood a chance, not when the judge was a good friend of her family. As she approached her limo, she handed the screaming boy to her mother.

"Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

1zayoi glanced in irritation at the child who sat in her mother's lap. It had only been five minutes since the judge had handed out her decision and she'd received custody of the boy, but the hanyou still hadn't stopped his wailing or screaming for his father. She wished he would. As far as she was concerned, the child should have been happy that she, his mother, was back in his life. Shaking her head, Izayoi pulled her cigarettes out and lit one up.

Next to her, her father glared at the five-year-old boy. Then, without warning, he reached over and smacked the child. Hard. Instantly, her son stopped his crying, but continued to whimper. Tears still spilled down his cheeks.

"Quiet, boy," came the bark. "Your wailing is becoming ridiculous. Not another sound. You hear me?"

"Thank you, Father," Izayoi murmured, taking a drag off her cigarette. They'd be home soon and she couldn't wait to get there. Her boyfriend would be waiting for her. She couldn't wait to spend some time alone with him. This whole court ordeal, she felt, had been rather stressful and she was in need of relief. Naraku knew just how to take care of her stress.

Several minutes later, the limo pulled up next to her parents' house and they climbed out. A dark-haired, crimson-eyed man stood on the porch, waiting for her and smiling warmly. Crushing out her cigarette, Izayoi took her son away from her mother then approached him, ignoring how limp the child felt in her arms. Wearing a smile of her own, she approached him then noted he was frowning at her. Her parents breezed by them, heading inside.

"Hey, baby . . ."

"Who's this?" Naraku inquired, pointing at her son.

"This is my son," she beamed. "I have custody of him now!"

"What?!"

"I took his father to court and sued for custody," Izayoi stated. "The judge granted it to me when InuTaisho started to leave, taking him away. The bailiff took him away from his father in the nick of time, though. Isn't he a handsome child?"

"Yeah," her boyfriend nodded, his frown deepening. "Hand him here, Izayoi."

"Sure," Izayoi smiled again, handing her son over. "His name is Inuyasha, by the way."

"Why is he limp like this?" Naraku demanded coolly.

"Oh, he was fussing on the way here," she replied casually. "Father had to hit him to get him to stop. Probably just another way for him to throw a fit."

"Izayoi, his lips are slightly blue . . . Does he have asthma or something?"

"According to his father, he has asthma," Izayoi shrugged, pulling her cigarettes out again. As she looked back up at him, his hand connected with her cheek, almost as hard as her father had struck Inuyasha. Stunned and holding her cheek, Izayoi backed away from him.

"Have you no scruples, woman?" Naraku hissed, his red eyes burning. "That man has been the only parent this boy has known and you tear him away?! Then you dare smoke in front of this child when it's been made clear he has asthma?! Good Gods, woman! You shouldn't even _have_ custody of him!"

"Well, I do!" she retorted. "He's _my_ son as well!"

"A child you _abandoned_," Naraku stated coldly. "A child that doesn't know you _because_ of that abandonment."

She opened her mouth to say something more but Naraku brushed by her, shoving her to the ground. Inuyasha lay cradled against him, almost listless. Alarmed, Izayoi got to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital, Izayoi," he spat. "This child needs medical attention. Now."

"You can't!" she protested.

"I can and I will," Naraku informed her coolly. "And I'll also do whatever it takes to make sure this child gets back to his father."

"I did this for you! I thought this would make you happy," she began then stopped when his cold gaze landed on her again.

"Being the cause of this child's unhappiness would _not_ make me happy, Izayoi," he murmured, "so don't hang your actions on me. If you loved this child, you would have left him alone and waited for him to be ready to see you. He wasn't. I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up hating you for this."

Naraku placed her son in his car then locked the door. Then he was gone.

888888888

Naraku glanced at the little child sitting in his passenger, pangs of sympathy and guilt rolling over him. The boy hardly moved, could barely breathe even. His ears drooped while his head hung to one side. Tears stained the little one's cheeks while a large bruise had started to form on the left side of the hanyou's face. His chest barely rose though it was obvious to Naraku that he was trying to get air into his lungs. The child had been traumitized by his mother's actions. There was no doubt about that, and he'd been part of the reason behind Izayoi's actions.

'I told her to take responsibility for her actions . . . to find out what happened to the child . . . not to rip him away from the only family he's ever known,' he scowled, gripping the steering wheel tighter and staring straight ahead. 'Stupid woman.'

"'urts," came the weak moan. Naraku glanced back at him.

"What was that?"

"'urts . . ."

"Hurts? Your chest hurts?"

The boy managed a nod. Naraku reached over and stroked his cheek.

"Don't worry, little one. I'm taking you to the doctor. You'll feel better soon," he promised. "Then we'll get a hold of your daddy and tell him to come and get you. Does that sound good?"

"'apa . . ."

Fresh tears welled in faded amber eyes.

"Yes. Papa. We'll get your papa for you."

Naraku pulled into the parking lot to Tokyo Hospital then hurriedly carried the boy into the ER. One of the nurses immediately recognized the child in his arms and promptly took him away. He followed her to make sure the hanyou would be all right, watching with a sickened stomach as the little one was given a steroid shot then hooked up to a respirator.

As he observed the flurry of activity, Naraku noted the way the nurses talked to the pup, how they told him everything they were doing. Then he watched the pup's eyes. The only time they moved was when his ears moved. Otherwise, the pupils never dilated. The child didn't even blink when he gazed at the ceiling, towards the bright lights overhead. With a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach, he realized that the child couldn't even see.

"Kami," he breathed. "This poor child . . ."

"Will be doing much better, now that he's here," a cold voice stated. "Thank you for bringing him here."

Startled, Naraku whirled around to see a familiar-looking man in a white lab coat standing behind him. The doctor gave him a cold stare as he strode by then moved to the boy's side. Instantly, his demeanor changed and he graced the little with a warm smile.

"Inuyasha . . . it's Dr. Sugara . . . we're going to get you admitted here pretty soon. Your father's got a few things he needs to take care of yet but he'll be here the moment he's done. He's going to be very happy to see you."

After he had spoken to Inuyasha, the doctor turned a steely eye back on him.

"How'd he get that bruise? And, for that matter, how did he end up with _you_?"

"His mother told me that her father hit him to get him to stop crying," Naraku stated, meeting the doctor's stare, unflinching. "The bruise was starting to form when she presented him to me as her son. As for how I ended up with him . . ." He then looked at the small child resting in the hospital bed. "His mother is my girlfriend . . . he was so listless in her arms and she didn't even pay attention to that . . . I had to get him away from her and bring him here . . ."

"You know Izayoi? How fortunate for you," Miroku sneered.

"Listen, Miroku, I'm not here to fight," he stated. "I brought that child here because he needed medical attention . . ."

"Well, he's here and he's in safe, capable hands. You can leave now."

"I'm not leaving until his father shows up," Naraku stated coolly.

"You _will_ leave these premises immediately or I'll . . ."

"You'll leave that child open for his mother to come in and take him away. That's what you'll do," he informed the seething man. "I know her. I know her better than you do. She's already gotten one judge to give her custody of a child she shouldn't have custody over. What makes you think she couldn't buy a doctor to take over Inuyasha's care? I suggest admitting that child under a different name and keeping it down that he's hanyou and _only_ giving it to his father once he arrives."

Miroku's jaw dropped, his eyes blinking.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Hai," he nodded. "Very serious. I may be a bit of a bastard but I'm not cold-hearted, Miroku, despite what my half-sister might say about me. I'm not leaving until Inuyasha's father shows up."

"Very well," the doctor nodded. "I'll let you stay but only until Shimizu-sama arrives."

"Thank you."

Naraku then moved away from the doctor, taking a seat next to the hanyou child's bed, intent on waiting it out.

888888888

"Kami, how the hell did this happen?" came the sigh.

"We're not sure," came the response. "Fortunately, it's easy to remedy . . . and makes it easier for us to suspend Judge Susana without pay. It proves she's been in the Hukara pocket for some time now."

"That it does," the man nodded thoughtfully. "Reverse her decision and suspend her. And let Shimizu-sama know he can press charges against her and the Hukara clan if he so desires."

"Very well. Consider it done."


	12. Chapter 12

InuTaisho ran as fast as he could. He'd been more than elated when his lawyers had told him the one judge's decision had been reversed and Izayoi's rights immediately revoked, but that elation had disappeared the instant he'd heard his son was already in the hospital. All he could think about was getting there, to check on the boy and make sure he'd be all right. Everything else had taken a backburner to the drama that had unfolded in his life. He'd deal with any consequences later.

As he approached his son's room -- the doctor had called him and told him which room the pup would be in and under what name -- InuTaisho slowed down and listened. From inside the child's room, he heard a voice. A male voice and it was singing in a soft and low tone.

"I carry you up in my arms. I hear you sing yourself to sleep. The sky opens up over your room, sailing to your moonlight dreams. There's so much more than we can see. There's so much more than we can see . . ."

Tentatively, InuTaisho entered Inuyasha's room and paused. Next to his son sat a man with long, wavy dark hair and crimson eyes. He wore dark clothing but that wasn't what really caught InuTaisho's eye. It was the fact that this man held his son's hand in his own . . . and had his son smiling. Of course, the pup's eyes were drooping from sleep and he fought to stay awake, like any child would. It was a losing battle, though, as the man continued to sing softly. Mere seconds later, Inuyasha's eyes had closed, his breathing steady and even.

"You're good," InuTaisho commented, gaining the other male's attention. "I wouldn't have expected him to fall asleep that quickly, especially with a complete stranger around."

"Thanks," he murmured, smiling a little in embarrassment.

"No," the inuyoukai shook his head. "Thank you. You didn't have to stay with him."

"I wanted to, though. He's a cute kid . . . and it's partially my fault for everything happening anyway. It's the least I could do."

"Your fault?" InuTaisho echoed. The man nodded.

"Hai . . . I'm Hukara Izayoi's current boyfriend, Shiwonzu Naraku . . . She cleaned up because of me . . . tore your son away from you because I kept telling her she needed to take responsibility for her actions and to find the pup, make sure he had a good home."

"You didn't actually tell her to go for custody of him, did you?"

"No," he shook his head. "I knew she wouldn't be able to, not with him having been born addicted to whatever she was on at the time and her abandoning him. I would have been content with her coming to tell me that she'd found him and that he was safe and sound. She didn't need to tear him away like that."

InuTaisho entered the room all the way and gazed at his son. The pup had been on the respirator at one point but now it was off. He could tell by some of the groove marks on the child's face. Now the staff had him on regular oxygen. Then he saw the bruise on his son's face.

"Did she do that?"

"No," Naraku murmured. "She said her father hit him to get him to quiet down. His lips were turning blue by the time they got to their home and he was listless. I got him away and to the hospital as quickly as I could."

"And for that I thank you . . . You're an honest man, Shiwonzu-sama. A very rare trait amongst humans anymore."

"I'm half."

"What?" InuTaisho blinked.

"I'm half," the dark-haired man stated with a mirthless chuckle. "My father was a spider youkai who raped a human woman before she married another. I was the lucky one out of my siblings. I look more human than spider. Helps me to blend in better. Of course, they get the more exciting jobs."

"I see . . . I'm still grateful for your honesty, Shiwonzu-san. You didn't have to do anything to help my son but you did anyway. He's still alive because of you. Please. Stay awhile. I'm sure Inuyasha would like to see you when he wakes."

"See me? But the pup is blind . . . I saw how the staff interacted with him . . ."

"He can still hear . . . he has his nose," InuTaisho explained. "Plus Dr. Sugara and I have been talking about possible treatments to correct Inuyasha's blindness. He'll see. I promised him as much."

"Okay . . . I'll stay for a while longer . . . You're talking procedures with Dr. Sugara?" Naraku inquired as he sat back down. InuTaisho nodded as he took a seat opposite to Naraku.

"Hai. I'm just trying to decide which one will be safer . . ."

"How long has he been blind?" Naraku asked.

"Since he was born," InuTaisho sighed, sadness creeping into his tone.

"May I make a suggestion, Shimizu-san?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Why don't you wait for him to get older? Let him decide if he wants it done or not."

"What? Why?"

"Because he may not want it to be done," Naraku murmured. "He may not have the use of his eyes but he can still see."

"I don't understand . . ."

"You said it yourself, Shimizu-sama. He can hear. He can smell. He probably even has an excellent sense of touch, too."

"But he'll never know what the sky looks like," InuTaisho frowned. "The world is so full of colour . . ."

"I'm not going to disagree with you on that," the other man stated. "But he probably _does_ see colour. All sorts of colours that we may not even know exist, colours that are unique to him. Just because he's blind doesn't mean he doesn't know when the sun is shining or if rain is coming. He still feels the sun shining on him. His nose tells him if it's going to rain. To Inuyasha, the world is perfect the way that it is . . . He has his papa who loves him very much. Am I wrong about that?"

"No," InuTaisho shook his head, tears threatening to overwhelm him. "You're not wrong about that. Not at all."

"Then, when he's older, let him decide if he wants to see the world the way we see it. That is my suggestion to you."

"Hai . . . I'll consider your words, Shiwonzu-san."

"That's all I ask . . . so he's five, right?"

"Yeah . . . and one of the sweetest children a father could ask for," InuTaisho chuckled. "He adores his older brother. He adores my ex-mate and my secretary . . . he's just so . . ."

"Affectionate?" Naraku supplied, smiling some. "Most children like him are. At least the ones I help have been."

"Oh?" InuTaisho glanced at him as Naraku nodded then proceeded to tell him about the daycare center he ran, something akin to what he had started for his employees. That was how his former mate and his son found them an hour later.


	13. Chapter 13

InuTaisho let out a deep breath as he pulled in front of Naraku's daycare center. After he'd met the man at the hospital, they'd both kept in contact, Naraku severing his ties with Izayoi almost immediately. Not because of InuTaisho and their agreement, the spider hanyou had told him, but because Izayoi still didn't get it. Her actions had caused him to sit down and think about what it was he truly wanted from a woman and Izayoi wasn't it. What else had happened between them, InuTaisho didn't know. Naraku wasn't volunteering the information and he wasn't going to press for it. In the backseat sat both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Yashira had wanted to come but couldn't. The restaurant had called her, saying they had a situation.

"'apa? 'ou 'kay?" came the quiet inquiry. InuTaisho chuckled.

"Hai, Inuyasha. I'm okay. You're here to see Naraku, remember?"

"'aku!"

InuTaisho chuckled again. When Inuyasha got it in his head to be happy to "see" someone, it showed.

"Yes. Naraku. He's going to teach you something new today. You remember what it is?"

"'ano!"

From his rearview mirror, InuTaisho watched Sesshomaru's futile struggle to not smile. Inuyasha practically bounced in his seat, despite the straps holding him in place, and the pup had the biggest grin InuTaisho had ever seen. When Sesshomaru moved to release him, however, he immediately sat perfectly still. Once they were off him, he was in his aniki's arms.

"Nee-cha 'ay?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'm staying. I'm taking lessons, too."

They got out of the car and made their way in . . .

888888888

Izayoi watched from across the street as InuTaisho, another silver-haired boy, and her son went into Naraku's daycare center. A soft sigh escaped her. He looked so happy . . . without her.

When Naraku told her that he was leaving her because of the way she had behaved, she'd lost it. She had said some things, some terrible things, and they had sliced the crimson-eyed man to the bone. Of course, she hadn't known that Naraku has a hanyou himself when she'd said them but they'd still been said. Izayoi cursed herself for her lack of sight. She'd been able to detect things like that before.

'But he was right . . . Inuyasha doesn't need me . . . he has a family that already loves and adores him . . . Kami, I've been so blind.'

The last several days had been torment on her but she was determined not to give up hope. One day she'd be able to visit her son and not have him choke around her. In the meantime, she'd watch him from afar and make sure that he was kept safe. She still had a lot to learn and to do.

Izayoi turned away from the window and glanced at the woman who had become her counselor. By her choice.

"Sorry about that, Dr. Sugara," she murmured. "I just saw my son enter the building across the street . . ."

"That's quite all right, Izayoi," she smiled. "And please . . . call me Sango . . ."

888888888

_Dear InuTaisho,_

_I know that I'm the last person that you want to hear from right this moment, but please . . . don't throw this away. What I have to say is very important._

_This isn't an easy thing for me to do so please bear with me . . ._

_First of all, I wish to apologize for my actions, especially after I found out my son . . . our son . . . still lived. I had assumed that you'd be like most human men and not want to take sole responsibility of such a young child. Therefore, you'd be glad that I was inquiring about him. When you said those words . . . about me not seeing him ever . . . something in me snapped. I had to take him away . . . for very selfish reasons. I didn't want to believe everything you had said . . . it took me losing someone very important and dear to my heart for my eyes to open to what was going on, what my actions had done to that child. I just hope that one day you and Inuyasha will be able to forgive me._

_Second, I wish for a second chance with my son. I know I won't be able to visit Inuyasha in person, not for a very long time, but I would still like that opportunity . . . so . . . if you are willing, I'd like to be able to watch my son grow up . . . I promise I won't approach him until you're ready for me to do so . . . If it isn't too much to ask for, I would really like to have some pictures . . . for the things I've missed . . . and for the things that I don't want to miss. You don't have to give me an answer right away._

_I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me . . . Given everything I had done, I wouldn't trust me if I were you . . . but this is all I'm asking for . . . _

_And there isn't much else for me to say now . . . so I'll just end it here . . ._

_Hukara Izayoi_

888888888

_Dear Naraku,_

_I'm sorry, baby. Please forgive me._

_Izayoi_

888888888

Izayoi set her pen down, smiling sadly at the two letters she had just written. At her next session, she'd show them to her counselor, as she had promised she would.


	14. Chapter 14

InuTaisho read the piece of paper in his hands for what felt like the dozenth time and sighed. He had already decided not to press charges against Izayoi or her family for their less-than-casual treatment of Inuyasha. As much as he'd hated to admit it, they _were_ part of Inuyasha's family. Eventually the pup would want to meet them, if only to satisfy his own curiosity. Until that point, InuTaisho wanted nothing to do with the Hukara clan . . . then _her_ letter came. Now he felt like he was facing yet another unpleasant situation.

'I can't think like that!' he scolded himself as he set the paper down and quietly padded to his youngest son's room. 'She _is_ his biological mother. I can't keep them separated forever.'

He paused outside the five-year-old's room, watching and listening. Inside were Yashira and Sesshomaru, both playing some sort of gave with Inuyasha. Their faces were lit with smiles and laughter, and InuTaisho couldn't help but smile himself. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before . . . but he had the perfect family.

'It's time I bring them together . . . and I can grant Izayoi's requests for pictures . . . it won't hurt anything . . . so long as she understands that she can't see him unless I tell her she can . . .'

"'apa!"

Tiny arms wrapped around his legs and the child hugging him flashed a fang-ish grin.

"Papa," Yashira chuckled. "He wants you to join us."

"Is that so?" InuTaisho smiled, scooping his son up. "I think I can manage that."

He strode to the center of the room and sat down, joining his family for one final moment together before Yashira and Sesshomaru had to leave . . .


	15. Chapter 15

"'ama!"

Yashira let out a soft sigh and shook her head as she set the knife down. She didn't know why but every time she heard that young voice call for her, her heart felt like it would simply melt. Why Inuyasha had started calling her 'mama', she hadn't been able to say. It had always been "'ash'a" then . . . "'ama."

"Hai, Inuyasha?"

She turned as the five-year-old came into the kitchen. He held his arms out in front of him and slightly high. Chuckling, she strode to him and lifted him up. With practiced ease, she had him balanced on her hip in no time.

"'elp?" he tilted his head as he "gazed" at her.

"Help?" she echoed. He nodded. "Do you need help with something, pup?"

Inuyasha shook his head then pointed at her.

"'elp?"

"Do I need help?" Another nod from him. Yashira chuckled once more. "No, pup. I don't need help. Thank you for asking, though." Then a thought came to her and she nuzzled the tiny boy. "Would you like to dance with me, Inuyasha?"

"I would," a masculine voice stated. "If you don't mind, that is."

Yashira glanced up to see InuTaisho leaning against the kitchen doorframe, his arms folded and a warm smile on his face.

"Of course, Tai. That would be nice," she smiled, nodding her head.

He crossed the room, his arms sliding around her waist. Keeping a hold of the pup, she wrapped one arm around his neck and rested her cheek against his chest. InuTaisho had asked her for a second chance. An honest-to-goodness second chance . . . and she had accepted. There were always going to be problems. Izayoi still wanted some form of contact with the small boy. Tai was willing to meet with her requests. She didn't agree with it but it wasn't her decision to make.

'That's okay,' she thought as the three of them swayed, their bodies close together in a hug. 'We don't need happy endings. We just need each other and we can survive anything.'


End file.
